


Love Does (Not) Make Mistakes

by Heliotrope_Moon



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I just want to ignore Wayward Son, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, Pre-Canon, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliotrope_Moon/pseuds/Heliotrope_Moon
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Love Does (Not) Make Mistakes

How often do I dream of holding you in my arms?  
How often do I dream of being held?  
Do you think of me even when I'm out of your clutches?  
Do I let myself think of you when you're a whole war away?

Is it so foolish of me, to let myself slip away to feel sane?  
Will you always make me feel so out of control?  
I prided myself on being a man of patience,  
Do I have the right do to that anymore?

Why do you make my mind turn numb?  
Why do I strive to fill your heart with hate?  
If the only way to be close to you is violent,  
Do I dare to bare these bruises?

Would it be so wrong of me to deny my fate?  
Even the universe points to agree.  
But every small act of your defiance makes my heart begin to swell.  
Do I follow the path you've begun to layout?

Why is it that my bones ache to be near you  
to hold you close, to comfort you, to love you?  
Merlin knows I hear you cry every night.  
Do I want to take on the pain that you feel?

Everything with you is a question with no clear answer.  
Nothing makes sense in your presence.  
Yet, I let myself question everything anyway.  
Do I torture myself with thoughts of you as I drift into sleep?

I like to think that I bring some logic into your life.  
A clear answer.  
Something to stay stable in your ever-changing world of pain and torment.  
Do I?

I do.


End file.
